


Three Cuts Problem

by ShemJawn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Kidlock, Self-Harm, UA
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShemJawn/pseuds/ShemJawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aux yeux des autres lycéens, j'étais un anormal. Une sorte de... monstre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Cuts Problem

**Author's Note:**

> C'est un extrait que j'avais publié sur ff.net, je le complèterai quand j'aurai remis la main sur le fichier Word x)  
> UPDATE : 08/05/14

Tout commença par une accumulation de faits apparemment anodins, banals.

Bien sûr, on ne peut pas s'entendre avec tout le monde, mais aux yeux des autres lycéens, j'étais un anormal. Une sorte de... monstre. Ce n'était quand même pas ma faute s'ils étaient bêtes et ennuyeux.

***

Comme tous les matins, je me rends au lycée en râlant ; je pourrais faire cours à la place des profs, et pourtant mes parents insistent afin que je sois scolarisé "normalement".

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils persistent à me répéter que je suis "comme tout le monde". J'excelle dans toutes les matières, les gens me trouvent insupportable, et j'arrive à déterminer le métier d'une personne en observant ses vêtements ou ses mains.

Et puis, la "normalité" n'existe pas. On entre dans les critères des gens, ou pas.

 ***

Je m'installai au fond de la salle et sortis tout de même de quoi noter l'essentiel du cours. Les journées se ressemblaient toutes, mornes.

***

Le premier trimestre s'acheva enfin. Je me laissais entraîner par le flot de lycéens qui se déversait dans les couloirs, se précipitant vers la sortie comme si leur vie en dépendait.

Pour une fois, je les comprenais... peu de professeurs étaient réellement compétents. Sauf peut être celui de chimie, à la rigueur. Au moins, il me fournissait des corps à disséquer. Seulement de petits animaux, mais c'était quand même un début.

* * *

 

Pour les vacances de Noël, j'étais allé chez mes parents avec Mycroft. Nous nous disputâmes au bout de quelques jours. J'avais fini par rentrer à Londres, dans mon appartement de Montague Street.

Je passais des heures entières à parler à mon crâne. Lui, au moins, ne me contredisait pas.

***

Le jour de la rentrée, j'étais de mauvaise humeur. Plus que d'habitude. Les autres étaient inutiles. Ils avaient beau me critiquer, ils étaient incapables de déduire quoi que ce soit d'un simple objet.

 

Les gens voyaient un stylo et du papier posés à côté d'un téléphone portable…

Pour moi, à première vue, c’était une personne gauchère, qui passe son temps au téléphone, en mangeant des gâteaux fourrés au chocolat au lait. Vraisemblablement une adolescente, d'après l'écriture. Le papier est parfumé et de bonne qualité, pourtant il y a quelques traces de gâteau dessus, ce qui confirme l'hypothèse de l'adolescente mangeant au téléphone. Le stylo et le papier sont posés à gauche du portable : gauchère.

Ces imbéciles regardaient mais ne voyaient pas l'essentiel. C'est dans cet état d'esprit que je me présentais en cours de géographie.

Professeur célibataire depuis 7 ans, désespéré. Il avait effectivement des raisons de s'inquiéter, autant pour sur le plan mental que physique.


End file.
